A Different End
by CUDDLY PENGUIN 69
Summary: basically, this is just a different end to My Little Dashie.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, this show, or the original story.

A/N: so I recently read My Little Dashie by ROBCakeran53. And, well I had this idea for a different end than him having to let her go forever.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

here I sat, in Dashie's recliner, looking through the photos, wishing that I could see her just one more time. It had been at least a decade since she had gone back. I fell asleep in the recliner, and I dreamt that Dashie was still here, and that we were playing together in the fields. I was suddenly awakened from blissful slumber by a bright flash of light! I was shocked by what I saw. "Celestia? Twilight Sparkle?" I asked. "Yes, kind human." Celestia responded. "We have a proposition for you." Twilight said. "W-w-what?" I asked.

"Well, Rainbow Dash is still upset, and her birthday is in a week. I figured bringing you to Equestria would be a great gift." Twilight stated. "Wait, wait. I thought you erased her memories of this world?" I asked. "Quite the opposite, Dear Human. Twilight gave her her memories from our world and allowed her to keep all of her memories of you and this world." Celestia explained. "Oh. Well in that case, can I stay in Equestria?" I asked. " You want to _stay_ in Equestria?" the purple alicorn asked. "Twilight! I am sure this human knows what he's doing." Celestia interjected.

"I would give all of this up to see my little Dashie again." I told them.

"Well then I do not see a reason for why you cannot stay." Celestia stated. I smiled, happy that I would soon see Dashie again. "Just gather what you would like to bring with you and we will be off." Celestia continued. "Okay, just give me a few minutes." I said, getting a nod from the alicorns. I grabbed a small bag and placed into it the photo album with all the pictures of Dashie and I. I also put a camera in there so that I could take more pictures of her. I found a poster container and rolled my mother's painting up and fit it into the container.

"Alright Celestia, I'm ready." I said. Celestia looked to Twilight and their horns began glowing brightly. I closed my eyes trying to block the bright light. When I opened them I was in the throne room of Canterlot Castle.

"You can stay here for the week until Dash's party. You can be her big surprise gift!" Twilight said. I saw my reflection in a mirror, I was snow white unicorn with a dark grey mane and tail, and piercing blue eyes. The following week went by faster than I had imagined it would. I was free to explore the castle, as long as I didn't go near where they were planning Dashie's party. Only Celestia, Luna, and Twilight Sparkle knew I was here, in this realm.

When it was time for the party to begin, Twilight disguised me and I came in with everypony else. Not long after the party began, I was pulled away. "Are you ready?" one of the three princesses asked me. I turned around to face Twilight and Luna. "Yes." I answered. Twilight instructed Pinkie to blindfold Dashie and bring her up to the small stage. "HEY! WHAT'S THIS ALL ABOUT?" Dashie asked. Twilight motioned me onto the stage. "Rainbow Dash, we have someone I think you'd like to meet." Twilight said. "Hello, Dashie." I said. I heard her gasp. Pinkie ripped away the blindfold. "Dad?" Rainbow asked. "Hi, Dashie!" I said, almost tearing up. "DADDY!" Dashie yelled as she ran towards me, tackling me in a hug.

"Oh, Dashie. I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed. "I missed you more!" she said, letting a tear rundown her face. "W-when? H-how did you get here?" Dashie asked, almost speechless, but her voice was a bit scratchy from her crying. "Twilight and Celestia brought me here a week ago." I explained. "So you've been here? All week?" Dashie asked sounding a little hurt. "Twilight, how could you not tell me you brought my dad here?" Dashie asked. "Rainbow Dash, it was hard for me, but I wanted to surprise you for your birthday!" Twilight Sparkle answered. "The good news is that I'm staying!" I interrupted. "Really?!" Dashie asked, her mood lifting, and her wings perking up. "Yes." I answered.

We danced and talked for a while and opened gifts. Then Pinkie announced that it was time for Dashie to make a wish on her candles. Twilight lit them with her horn. "Make a wish!" Pinkie exclaimed, blowing on a noise-maker.

Dashie closed her eyes and blew out her candles. Everypony cheered. Then suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light, after which I saw that Dashie had a large gin on her face. "My wish came true?" she asked. "Yeah! I charmed your candles to make your wish come true." Twilight explained.

"Really?!" Spike asked, grabbing a candle and lighting it, then blowing it back out. "It only works once per charm, Spike." Twilight asked.

"Well, what was your wish?" I asked. "Just look at your sides dad!" Dash answered. I looked down to my sides and saw large, white, alicorn wings. I moved my wings and flapped them. "Now we can go flying together!" Dashie exclaimed.

Pinkie then led us all outside. " Derpy and I got the Wonderbolts to perform for your party." Fluttershy said. "NO WAY!" Dashie exclaimed as the Wonderbolts flew by overhead, leaving smoke trails. "YES WAY!" Pinkie yelled back. "Happy Birthday, Rainbow!" Spitfire said as she landed in front of her, then taking off again. "How did _you_ get the Wonderbolts for my party?" Dash asked. "Well, when I told Spitfire what you'd been through, she happily agreed." Fluttershy said. "This is SO AWESOME! THANK YOU FLUTTERSHY!" Dashie exclaimed. "Y-you're welcome." She responded quietly.

The Wonderbolts landed and were getting some drinks. Derpy trotted past me, a muffin in her mouth and her tail bouncing. Her tail swung up, tickling my muzzle. " Ah-ah-ah-ach-CRAAAACK!" as I sneezed, a bolt of lightning shot out of my horn, causing poor Derpy to drop her muffin, and Fluttershy to run and hide under a table. "Dad, that was AWESOME!" Dashie exclaimed. Then everyone cheered.

Over the next few weeks, I became part of the weather team, working with Dashie. Dashie has also taken me into her home, and for that I am grateful.

And because I'm also a unicorn, I'm practicing my magic with Twilight Sparkle, thanks to Dashie. And when I had arrived in Equestria, Celestia had given me a new name, Lightning Strike. This name feels much more natural than my human name. "So, Lightning. How are you liking your new life here in Equestria?" Twilight asked as she demonstrated a shape-shifting spell on Spike, turning him into a puppy. "Fantastic! I feel like this is where I'm meant to be." I answered. "That's great. Now turn Spike back into a dragon." Twilight instructed. My horn glowed green, and a bead of sweat ran down my face. There was a flash, and Spike was now a pony!"Umm, I'll just try that again." I said. My horn glowed again, and this time Spike was a dragon. "Way to go, Lightning!" Twilight cheered. "Well, I think that conclude our lesson for today. See you again tomorrow." Twilight said as she walked me out. "Thank you, Twilight." I said before the door shut.

I occasionally wonder what life is like back in the other world. And even though our relationship is stronger, I no longer treat Dashie like a child. To say I'm overjoyed by having her in my life again would be an understatement.

I was disrupted from my thoughts by the roar of an enourmous dragon! I looked to see a large gray dragon, making many ponies flee the area. Some unicorns launched boulders at it. Some pegasi dropped boulders on its head.

The dragon began dodging the barrage of bulbous boulders. The unicorns started shooting beams of magic at it in an attempt to drive it out of town.

I witnessed Dashie dive-bomb towards the dragon. But it swiped its enormous tail, sending her crashing towards the mountains. In a fit of rage, I charged the dragon, my horn glowing. The beast's tail swiped across the ground, sending me flying back towards the town center. I stood up, aimed my horn at it, and it glowed a bright white, now. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot from my horn, striking the beast in its massive gut. My attack had virtually no effect.

Fed up with playing games, I waltzed right up to the dragon, dodging everything. My horn glowed, and then the dragon was off the ground, suspended in a cloud of green magic. I strained my magic, giving it my all. For a moment I felt as if my head was going to explode. Suddenly the enormous dragon was now a tiny lizard! Everypony cheered as they saw that the dragon was gone. "Lightning! That was amazing!" Twilight cheered. "It was nothing, really." I said. "Hardly so, Mr. Bolt." Said the mayor of Ponyville. "Eh, what's going on?" said Dashie, being lead by Fluttershy.

"Rainbow, your dad just got rid of the dragon by turning it into an itty bitty lizard!" Pinkie explained. "Way to-way to go dad!" Dashie cheered, still a bit dizzy. "We shall hold a banquet in your honor." Said the mayor. "No, really, I can't ask that of you." I said. "Oh, but we must. You did just vanquish a dragon and save the town." The mayor added. "Okay, fine." I said, defeated.

So the next day, there was a banquet for the whole town, held in my honor. In the following week, ponies bombarded me with questions, like fangirls. But I never let any of it go to my head. But I have a feeling that the rest of my life here in Ponyville will be exciting. Especially if Dashie is involved.

THE END

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: hey guys. So this took me a while to write, and its not even that long. This is actually longer than my original draft. Anyways. My other stories won't be updated until after I get back from Christmas break. I can only use the computer at school. But you guys are so supportive. I really can't thank you enough. Thanks for reading, review and leave me your opinions. Love ya.


End file.
